The Flower Girl Song
by Sailor Leo
Summary: Sephiroth reveals his true reasons for killing Aeris, and that being a flower girl is not as innocent as thought to be


Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or Monty Pythons Lumberjack song.  
  
  
  
-On a lone dark pedestal, a small flower girl prays. As she looks up, she sees her friend, Cloud. She gives him the finger, and just as she's doing so, she falls forward, a sword all the way through her. Sephiroth pulls it out of her-  
  
Cloud: SEPHIROTH! WHY?!  
  
  
Sephiroth: You don't know what it's like to be an evil villain! Having an alien say she's my mom ratting on me to become a god. She wanted me to kill Aeris because she was an obstacle, but I killed Aeris because she would be buisness competition.   
  
Vincent: -raises eyebrow- Buisness competition?  
  
  
Sephiroth:  
  
I never wanted to be an evil villain in the first place!  
  
I... I wanted to be...  
  
A FLOWER GIRL!  
  
  
All: 0_0  
  
  
-Cait Sith drops from the ceiling playing a piano-  
  
Sephiroth: -putting his hand to his heart, as a spotlight shines on him- Sprinting from street to street! As I run from the mighty cars of Shinra! With my best sword by my side!  
  
  
-Marlene throws down each flower from the sets light rail as Sephiroth calls out each name-  
  
Sephiroth: The Tulip!  
  
The Rose!  
  
The Daffodil!  
  
The Dandelion!  
  
The Large Weedy Sunflower! -the large sunflower drops on Sephiroths head. He looks at it, and looks up-  
  
  
Marlene: MY BAD!  
  
  
Sephiroth: -glare-We'd sing! Sing! Sing!  
  
  
-the cardboard background drops, and it changes too the top of a Midgar plate. The TURKS, minus Tseng, watch-  
  
  
Sephiroth: -sings- Oh, I'm a flower girl, and I'm okay,  
  
I plant all night and I sell all day.  
  
  
Barret, Yuffie, Cid, and Red: He's a flower girl, and he's okay,  
  
He plants all night and he sells all day.  
  
  
Cloud: -holding Aeris- SHOW SOME RESPECT! MY FIANCEES DEAD! STOP SINGING!   
  
  
Tifa: FIANCEE? -hits Cloud with the ALL MIGHTY FRYING PAN OF OUCH!-  
  
  
Sephiroth: -ignoring them, and sings- I run from TURKS, I meet hot guys,  
  
I go to the labra-try.  
  
On Wednesdays I go killin'  
  
And have barmaid blood for tea.  
  
  
Tifa:...Aeris wanted to kill me?  
  
  
Yuffie: Who doesn't? ^_^  
  
  
Reno, Elena, and Rude: -forming a kick line, singing along- Unbeknownst to them, the ghost of Aeris joins in on the kickline too-   
  
He runs from Turks, he meets hot guys,  
  
He goes to the labra-try.  
  
On Wednesdays he goes killin'  
  
And has barmaid blood for tea.  
  
  
Sephiroth: I'm a flower girl, and I'm okay,  
  
I plant all night and I sell all day.  
  
I run from TURKs, I hit and run,  
  
I like to kill my rivals.  
  
  
Tifa: -cries-  
  
  
Sephiroth: I dress men up like women,  
  
  
Cloud: -mumble- that wasn't in the job description  
  
Sephiroth: And bust up Honey Bees!  
  
  
-Rinoa, from FF8 drops to the ground in a honey bee outfit-   
  
  
Elena and Rude: He runs from Turks, he hits and runs,  
  
He likes to kill his rivals.  
  
He'll dress up men like women  
  
And bust up....   
  
  
Reno: Honey Bees??????? AERIS was the Honey Bee Massacrer?!  
  
  
All: .....  
  
  
Sephiroth: -hits Reno and continues singing- I'm a flower girl, and I'm okay,  
  
I plant all night and I sell all day.  
  
I sell flowers, I wear brown boots,  
  
And run from the law.  
  
I wish I'd been a wussy  
  
Just like my dear papa.  
  
-he shows a wanted poster of Hojo-   
  
  
Turks: -dancing around Sephiroth, throwing flowers- He sells flowers, he wears brown boots  
  
And runs from the .... law????  
  
  
Elena: What's this? Wants to be a *wussy*? Oh, My!  
  
  
Rude: Hojo IS kind of a wuss.  
  
  
Cloud: -shaking Aeris's dead body- And I thought you were so innocent! Chooker!  
  
  
Sephiroth: -pushes Cloud off the Midgar plate- I'm a flower girl, and I'm okay,  
  
I plant all night and I sell all day.  
  
  
All: He's a flower girl, and he's okaaaaaaayyy..... (BONG) -Cloud comes up with a Knights of The Round summon, killing everyone-  
  
  
-Sailor Leo walks onto the set-  
  
Sailor Leo: The opinions you have just scene do not reflect the real ambitions of real flower girls.   
  
Sephiroth: -walks in, wearing Aeris's pink dress and red vest- Damn, outta machine guns.  
  
Aeris's Ghost: Use the grenades Sephiroth, Use the grenades!  
  
Sailor Leo: Well...maybe they do. Until next time! Ciao!  
  
  
End 


End file.
